1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing catalysts used in production of methacrolein and methacrylic acid by vapor phase catalytic oxidation of isobutylene or tertiary butanol.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, many proposals have been made on process for production of methacrolein and methacrylic acid by vapor phase catalytic oxidation of isobutylene or tertiary butanol and on catalysts used therefor. Some of them use various compounds in preparation of catalysts for the purpose of control of pores as reported, for example, in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 57-119837. However, these processes have the defects such as insufficient results of reaction and reduction of catalyst activity with time and further improvement has been desired for use as industrial catalysts.